Heir
by Lisilgirl
Summary: One winter's eve, Hiccup becomes a dad. He shares it with his most loyal companion.  HiccupXAstrid


_A/N: With the new year coming in, and a little cousin newly born, I felt a strong attachment to this winter season. Besides, Hiccup and Astrid needed a little attention! I hope I did this story justice. Leave any comments or feeling in the review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for the creation of How to Train Your Dragon. This is meant for entertainment use only._

**Warnings: None.**

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

Heir

XXX

Toothless stalked.

In the first few minutes with the screaming, his ears had perked and his eyes had narrowed. In addition to the unnerving screams, there was a smelly, ancient woman with a sandpapery voice in the house.

Nearly invisible in the black twilight, the dragon slithered up to the window, eyes studying the window. He kept trying in vain to pierce the curtains with the sheer force of his mind. It wasn't working. The weird red fabric continued to be unmovable behind the wooden shutters. Toothless didn't know what was going on. It was infuriating. What if his people needed him?

The door suddenly opened with the tell-tale creaks; light spilled from the doorway as pained words gurgled out. Like a ghost, his tall, sinewy human appeared. Hiccup sighed, nearly falling onto the snow in exhaustion. He heaved the huge oak door halfway shut. Toothless squirmed, then leaped from his position on the steps before shoving his head into the man's calloused hands.

Unlike the usual rough-housing, ear-scratching, head-bopping attitude, the man simply allowed Toothless to rest his head on his hands. When he tentatively began speaking, Hiccup's tone was rough and slightly frustrated, but his eyes spoke nervousness.

Immediately, Toothless pushed his nose under his friend's arm, snuffling. What was going on? Why was the female screaming? Why was his friend so scared?

Falling silent, the lean man just sank onto the rough ax-hewn stairs, running weathered fingers through his fiery hair. He was muttering. His lips, chapped by the freezing cold weather, pursed together.

Tail thrashing, Toothless blinked. Snow flipped everywhere in the air. There was something wrong, but maybe not that wrong? Where was Astrid? Was she the one screaming inside? What was going on? Sharp teeth clacked as his mouth snapped a few times at his friend, trying to make him talk; the tail fin, long and flat, slapped the snowy ground, sending up shards of ice this time.

"Stop, Toothless."

The dragon didn't understand everything that his rider usually said, but he did understand that. Confused, he sat up on his haunches, cocking his head as he had the first time the boy had puzzled him.

Hiccup laughed. "Sorry..." Embarrassed, he began speaking in hushed tones. Ignoring the words and licking Hiccup's arm, Toothless caught, "Astrid", "love", and "fear" but his friend said that enough it wasn't anything new. Humans.

A particularly loud scream drew the man to his feet in a flash. "Astrid!" he called, hauling himself through the door.

The dragon was severely affronted. Then he grew distressed. Squawking, he leapt onto the top of the home, claws deeply scratching the shingles. What were his humans _doing_? He could smell that old woman and bitter herbs through the wooden walls. He bashed his tail against the metal braces. He wanted in-!

He took a giant inhale, and heat built in his throat, pulsing, burning, sharp, jagged-

"Toothless!" Hiccup's head had reemerged, hair exploding from his scalp. His white fingers flapped quickly, urging his dragon to him. Toothless needed no other explanation: he dove straight into his friend, snorting and licking.

The hands were reassuring. "Hey bud," the man said clearly, "I am fine. Fine! Astrid is fine. We're all fine!" Blowing a lock of ginger hair from his forehead, he scratched the sweet spot under Toothless' ear. "Don't worry. There will be a surprise if you are patient. No jumping. No exploding fire. You're freaking Astrid out!" His arms encircled the neck tightly. His heart was pounding through his thin skin. "I have to get back inside. But behave. Pleeeeease behave."

His eyes stared straight into the dragon's. Toothless lowered his head. He pawed the ground, feeling abashed. If his rider was all right...

Then he would be all right.

He would just have to wait.

XXX

Toothless gnawed the flesh off a cold fish he had caught around the northern side of the island some hours ago. The bones crunched in a satisfying way. His forked tongue licked the last juices off of his skin.

He set his head down on the snow, nuzzling it. The white stuff melted with the heat from his breath.

He was bored.

And worried.

It had been hours since Hiccup had come to him. Since then, the screaming had abated somewhat. Actually, it was completely gone now, he realized. There was quiet murmurings and chattering and laughing. He snuffled. He wanted some kind of-

There were footsteps, and shuffling. They were coming out!

When the door reopened, the golden light seemed to pierce the very air itself with hope. Toothless stared at it, wiggling his rough tail back and forth in anxiety. The snow falling made sparkles in the new light. It fell in deep drifts around the boulders in the yard.

Hiccup emerged. With a smile, he wandered down the stairs, toward his dragon. There was a smile wide as the moon on his face, and it made Toothless pause. Instead of bowling his friend over like usual, the dragon waited, clacking his jaws. He seemed almost too happy...

Then he noticed.

There was something bundled in Hiccup's arms. It was huffing and squirming; the red blanket was tightly wrapped around it. It smelled funny.

Toothless peered at it, rising on his forearms slightly. Unsure, he blinked at his rider.

The man's smile kept growing, if that were possible. His cheeks were rosy from either the warmth or the cold, and he was breathing slightly fast. He walked closer, not daring to go much faster. "Toothless," he said clearly, holding up the bundle, "This is Leif."

The Night Fury blinked, then stretched, clambering closer to Hiccup. The scruffy man kept smiling, like there was something hilarious that only he knew about. Curious. The dragon clacked his teeth together. "Go on," Hiccup encouraged, lowering the bundle slightly. Toothless dared to peek, yowling slightly.

It was a baby human, weirdly shaped and miniature. It smelled funny. It had tufts of bright hair. The eyes were closed. Its mouth was open; puffs of white warm air came from its throat.

_Baby._

Hiccup shifted, judging his animal friend's stance. He sniffed. The bundle stretched. Little hands nearly punched him in the nose as they escaped from the folds of the blanket. Toothless followed the tiny movements with his giant emerald eyes, taking in every aspect. His forked tongue flipped out, tasting the air. His nose drew in as much air as he could, entranced by the bundle.

Toothless watched. And waited.

Nothing happened at first. The dragon snuffled the little creature. It looked like all the other little Vikings that ran about Berk bumping their heads and trying to pull his tail. Frustrating little people. He kept studying the small creature. What was different? There couldn't be anything different. This is what had happened in the wooden, man-made hut?

Then, he saw the determined chin and face of Hiccup, the golden hair of Astrid and _something else_. Something new.

It was bright and lovely.

Toothless blinked.

Leif.

Leaning forward, the dragon nosed the bundle and purred. It squeaked. He snorted, laughing at it. The grating sound echoed around the house. He grinned. This new being was part of his rider and his mate, and that meant he would be part of the dragon's life forever. _Leif._ He would make sure this being was always safe. He would be loved.

Hiccup sighed, leaning into Toothless' side. His mouth twisted into an admiring smile.

"I'm a dad," he whispered in wonder.

Dad.

Toothless purred in agreement, wrapping his tail around his rider's legs. He propped himself up further, emerald eyes wide to take in the little being. Hiccup laughed, letting go of the bundle with one hand to pat his best friend's neck. Leif suddenly cooed, hands clenching toward Toothless's nose. The dragon leaned down to accept the hello. The child's eyes sparkled. Hiccup grinned. "That's my boy..." he said, glancing in approval at Toothless. Neither of them could be more proud.

Together, the two of them studied the bundle as the stars illuminated the golden hair of the baby boy, the pride in Hiccup's face, and the smile on a dragon's mouth.

_0_

_0_


End file.
